All you need is the odds
by V1ct0ry'Surv1v0r
Summary: 'Life isn't a game to spend.There is no restart button,no pause,no undo and when GAME OVER appears on your screen,there is no PLAY AGAIN'Enter the 21st ever hunger games,sponsor,vote.For only 1 will come out alive,and there is no room for errors.SYOT open
1. Chapter 1

**Read: IMPORTANT! I have changed the hunger games to the 21st one, not the 2nd or the 1st! It makes it heaps easier for me so if you see any '1st hunger games' or '2nd ever hunger games', tell me where and I'll fix it up. REMEMBER, IT"S SUPPOSE TO BE 21ST HUNGER GAMES! Thank you for your attention!**

* * *

Hey everyone, so this is my 2nd fanfic on Hunger games and I need **YOU **guys out there to help me out with the characters!

SUbmit as many as you like or as less as you like or (please don't choose this one) none at all!

SOOOOOOOO... review or Pm me your character but make sure you enter these REALLY IMPORTANT things! May the character description writing begin!

Full name:

Age:

Strength:

Weakness:

Family:

history:

Hair colour:

gender:

eye colour:

hairstyle:

District:

other: (like costume, interview outifits, how the interview went, how far you would like them to go, allies,mentors and so on)

I need as many as I can so REVIEW! PLEASE! Otherwise this won't really work and my brains tired of making all these characters for my other story, the medusa games!

thanx! :)

3 Tris/V1ct0ry'Surv1v0r!


	2. The tributes so far

**hey guys thanks for reviewing and sending in your characters keep iit up please!**

**so far: !**

**District 1:luxury**

Jason William age 17 ( BlooperLover)

Sterling Jones age: 15 (teampeetaforever)

**District 2: masonry**

Norman Guage Lightning Shifter age 18 (mastersword124356)

Madelyn Green age 15 (CryptoGirl99)

**District 3: technology**

Tyler Sedrick age 12 (CryptoGirl99)

Full name: Shadow Daniels Age: 15 (XIIIXV) ( sorry there was no other female spots other than district 6 and i didnt want to make Shadow a boy!)

**District 4: fishing**

Petrel Evans age 17 (awesomosityrox)

Kaitlyn Jacobs age 16 (CryptoGirl99)

**District 5: power**

Jack Stummers age 13 (XIIIXV)

Katie Shattenburg age: 14 (CryptoGirl99)

**District 6:transportation**

Effigia V Kubikiri age: 13 (mastersword124356)

Sean Shields age 14 (balletbarbie)

**District 7:lumber**

Joseph Mason age 15 (BlooperLover)

Full name: Fern Aaron Age:14 (artist quest)

**District 8:textiles**

Full name: Lan Sounder Age: 12 (DaAnimeChick)

Ambel Silver age: 17 (LuvsDumbledee97)

**District 9:Grain**

Rocketi Mauluga age: 18 (RockSolid)

Name;Nikole Ellis Age:13 (NikkiCole9)

**District10: livestock**

Vlad Dragnor age 15(mastersword124356)

Calliope Davidson age 13 (teampeetaforever)

**District 11:agriculture**

Mason Merison age 12 (balletbarbie)

Catlyn Reaves age 14 (MKAlza11)

**District 12:coal**

Rocky Bane age: 14 (catnip22)

Evangeline Smith age : 17 (BlooperLover)

**DISTRICT 13: nuclear/graphite**

?

Full name: Rebecca Montez Age: 12 (balletbarbie)

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed! You all get a choc. cookie! Remember you can review as many as you like. Make sure the ages vary so they are not all 18's, 15's and 17's. Also if you like put in if you want them to live to the end or at least get up to somepoint. Please review otherwise I'm going to make all of them up and that's going to be boring as! Get your reviews in before July the first 2012 because that's when the deadline for reviews end and I make up the rest so PLEASE, Pretty PLEASE review! I'm literally begging on my knees right now and IT HURTS! PLease! Thank you again to everyone who already sent their reviews, you all are awesome as (you probably already know that) ! YOu have no idea how excited I get when I recieved your reviews and PM's. I literally screamed my head off! And there's also a district 13!**

**OK too much of an AUthor's note so ...**

**Thank you again and stay cool people! **

**May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**(the odds will deffinately be in my favour when you REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR CHARACTERS!)**


	3. The gamemaker sneak peek

**This is on the view of security cameras **

* * *

**President Snow at 04:26 hours on Tuesday 26th December.**

Ten gentleman sit around a circular desk with blue touch-screen technology sense-screens,bought straight from District 3,infront of each of them. A blue globe sits in the middle of the table with a minature forest inside the semi-globe. They talked at a whisper to each other, each had a stern, serious face, discussing life and death. A man enters via the front door, clearing his throat, and excusing himself to the ten men. The newly arrived man was older and shorter than the other ten and had a bush of white under his chin. His lips looked drenched in blood and eyes of colourless water. He glanced down at his watch and took a seat at the front of the room, directly infront of a huge screen that was, at this time, turned off.

" We have won the war, and the rebels have surrendered. They will remember this rebellion like their past descendants. They will rebel against us again,sooner or later. We must make them remember that We are the rulers, we are the Capitol, and WE control their future." The white-beard man annunced into the silence. The other ten nod at each other mumbling their agreements.

" I have an idea. Twenty-six children from 12 to 18 years old will fight to the death in an arena until a lone victor stands. Each child will be reaped, chosen, from a Gamekeeper (those who help the Gamemaker into making the games) who visits each district. All names will be placed into a bowl and a girl, and boy from each district will be chosen. How does that sound?" White-beard said. Another rumble of murmurs erupted.

" Well what are you all waiting for. You of couse are the Gamekeepers and you, Atlas, are the Gamemaker. Understood?" White-beard bellowed again. Nine of the men stood and bowed, leaving the room in whispers and groups. The last man was far from being bold and had a mastache with a small goatie. He's mastache curled up a the end and was a dark brown colour. He stood and walked to white-beard.

" This, game, what would it be called? You can't not have a name for this marvelous idea, Snow?" Mastache man, or so called Atlas spoke at just above an audible level.

" The Hunger games. That's its name. Now make it the best game yet. Go Atlas, I know your family for years and you will not be their disappointment. I trust you Atlas. " 'Snow' said. Atlas took a step back and bowed at Snow. He turned on his feet and left the room.

"Oh and don't forget, it's just 'can't' not 'can't not'. Your using double negatives," Snow commented as Atlas closed the door. Snow sat down on a spinning chair. He's father died in the Rebellion and he will make him proud. The capitol was his now and everyone must obey his specific command. One step out of order and it's off with their head. He could get use to this. Ruling the world, the world at his finger tips. Atlas better be ready with his orders. Snow jumped out of his seat in excitement and raised the arm with the watch towards his mouth.

"Prepare the announcement to each district. They're all going to have a very important meeting with their ruler," he spoke into the watch. A beep sounded around the room, the signal that the message had been heard and was sent. He sat back down.

" President Snow," Snow whispered. He liked the sound of that. His blood lips curled into an unusual shape on his de-formed face. That was the first time he ever smiled in ten years, since he set fire to his childhood cottage, with his siblings and mother inside.

" Happy hunger games everyone. May the odds be ever in your favour," Snow said, this time aloud.

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Security Camera 3, Atlas's room:**

**Atlas Chepottlli at 14:51hours on Thursday 28th December,**

Atlas Chepottlli was a stuborn tall man, but vicious all the same. He stayed in a hotel on the 25th floor, which was his lucky number, across the block from Snow's secret underground department offices. On top was a vacant land block. His room was black and white, the old classic bedroom of the Capitol, despite the crazy outfits and make-up. He's bed was soft as snow and white as winter itself, luxury that was rarely found at any other district than 1. He's 'game' room was a separate room covered with plans for the games. Only a few hours into the planning and already a thousand ideas were spewing out of his brain. There were endless possibilities of these games. He had to make it perfect, bloody yet thrilling. He needed this job as gamemaker. He needed the money to live and the thought of cash made him exstatic. Snow was a perfectionist as well and he knew the power-hungry man from childhood. One false step or move may result in an unexpected funeral for a gamemaker. His plans were detailed and accurate, showing every tree, every trap, every camera of the arena. He had a list of all the children on a scroll, separated by their districts. He felt no guilt but that wasn't surprising. Snow didn't choose Atlas for nothing. Atlas's heart was covered by a shield of gold and no problem or disaster has ever broken that shield since he met Snow. Atlas was the brother of Snow, that destiny forgot to give him. Atlas was devoted to obsessions of death and Snow's command. He would do anything for Snow.

Even if that mean't killing 25 young children for entertainment...

* * *

**SO all the tributes are on the 2nd 'chapter' which i will keep updating. This is kind of a little sneak peak into the game design. This is my first disclaimer so... I DO NOT OWN THR HUNGER GAMES EVENTHOUGH I WOULD PAY BILLIONS TO HAVE BEEN THAT SMART! To all who watch the movie, i literally have not been obssessed with any thing but the hunger games movie and ONE DIRECTION! **

**P.s to all in america and europe who read this, i spell some words like colour 'colour' and not 'color' because I am in Australia. Same with tomato sauce as 'ketchup' and tap as 'faucet' or however you spell it! **

**Same with toMAto and american's toMAYto. (pronounciation)-I still LOVE your accent!**

**3 V1ct0ry'Surv1v0r!**

**:) Smiley face:)**


	4. It starts at 1

**Peacekeeper 1472's iris camera view at 02:09 hours in District 1**

* * *

It was still dark when the first colony of Peacekeepers entered the brightly lit District 1. The streets were deserted but neon signs showed some movements of people in bars and clubs. Only one or two citizens saw the Peacekeeper's move into their territory. The peacekeepers were armed with weapons and bullet-proof vests and pants. They moved in packs of 6 or 7 towards the centre of the town. Among them was a fit young lady wearing the distinctive clothes and make-up of the Capitol. She sailed quietly, in her high heels that were black as the night yet the heels were sharp as a sword, through the town with her soldiers. The town centre was really a huge shopping centre of Luxuries that many in other districts have never in their life seen. The mall was still busy with activity but they saw only shadows under the light. The town mall was in the shape of a circle. In the middle was a circular gap where most meetings in the district was held. The gap was not under cover. Peacekeepers were stealthy, trained for this. A certain peacekeeper was a spy for President Snow. He came from the Capitol unlike the others, who are from district 2. He had a pair of iris cameras on for Snow, These cameras were like contacts, placed on the iris of the eye. They allowed any one in the underground department ,where Snow was, to see everything the Peacekeeper saw. Light slowly crept up behind the mall and the Peacekeepers were seen by many eyes in the mall. They were preparing a stage and a screen hanging in mid-air. People started crowding around the stage. The lady stood alone on it with Peacekeepers surrounding her and the whole mall. The lady grabbed a microphone and cleared her throat.

"Welcome, welcome. I bear a very important message from you president! He would have liked to announce personally to you all the message, but unfortunately he is too busy. Instead I bring a clip from him which i will show on the screen. Please pay your very best attention to this short video," The lady announced with a heavy Capitol accent. (based on Effie Trinket, who announced the tributes of district 12)

With the others, a girl of age 15 stood with a boy and 3 girls who all looked younger than her , looking to the screen, squinting in the sun. The screen suddenly light up with music and the Capitol's symbol on it. Then a white-bearded man appeared.

" Goodmorning citizens of District 1. I have a very special invitation to you all. I declare that the Hunger games will continue. Each district shall send 2 tributes, of between age 12-18 into these games. One will be a boy, the other a girl. Their objective: to survive in an Arena and fight to the death until one lone Victor is left. Happy Hunger games and May the odds be ever in you favour," The picture of Snow said. The screen went blank again and all the eyes of the audience turned to each other.

The girl held two of the younger girls in her arms tightly. The youngest bursted into tears. The boy places his arm around the oldest girl and tried to calm the younger ones down. But in the boy's eyes, the Peacekeeper spy saw panic and the spy shook his face and closed his eyes.

Still, a tear trickled down and splatted on his shoe...

* * *

**President Snow at 07:22 hours** **in the cameras room**

The screen view from the Peacekeeper Spy's iris camera blurred.

"Damn it STupid Camera!" Snow yelled. Then he stopped. Cameras dont blur unless there was water on the lense. But why would water be on the lense of the iris camera? Unless... the spy was crying. Snow swore again and issued for a execution for the spy as soon as he returned to the Capitol. That should cut his tears off. Snow said something through the ear piece to the lady on the stage. A second after, the lady announced exactly what Snow had said.

" Now could all the adults please move to the side and all legible children for this game please line up in female and male, infront of the stage," the lady spoke. There was a lot of shuffling around and two uneven lines started to appear in the square, girls on the left, boys on the right. Peacekeepers appeared on stage beside the lady and produced needle-like tools. Each took the first 2 boys' and 2 girls' index finger and stuck the needle inside. They then pressed the blood-covered finger onto a page. The child's fingerprint in blood stained the book's fresh white page. The peacekeepers went through the whole line, also asking for names. Ten minutes past dreadfully slow and the peacekeepers finished their job. The lady returned infront of the microphone and carried two glass 'fishbowls' filled to the rim of white folded papers.

" Okay, so for our second ever hunger games, I would like to introduce to you all, District 1's two tributes. Lets start with the ladies, shall we?" The woman said. She reached into the first bowl and picked a piece of paper with an exagerated florish. She unfolded it once to reveal the name under it.

" And the girl tribute for District 1 is..."

* * *

**Sterling Jones of age 15:at 07:37 hours in the District 1 town centre,**

"And the girl tribute for District 1 is... Sterling Jones!"

The weird lady on the stage said. Caleb tightened his grip on my shoulder. I looked up at his face. He was pale as hell and i thought he was going to faint any moment now. Cameron, his twin , supported him. I slowly let go of Emerald and Ruby. Caleb's arm fell off my shoulder.

"Sterling Jones? Where is Sterling Jones?" the lady said again my name. I walked out slowly. My eyes were blurry and i couldn't see anything clearly. All i could hear was my own heartbeat. They were like drums, like the one my parents gave me for my 5th birthday, like the one i gave to both of my younger sisters on their 5th birthday. Men in white surrounded me and marched me away from my family, my friends, Caleb and Cameron, Emerald, Ruby and everything I hold close to my heart. Emerald's scream pierced the air. I saw Caleb trying to hold her back from running to me. She's only five, and Ruby is only 10. They shouldn't be going through this! Cameron had Ruby in her arms and Emerald still hadn't stopped screaming. My parents ran towards me; Mum heading for Emerald and Dad running to me. I saw one of those men in white walk to my father. He held him back from me. Then the man in white brings out a weapon and hits Dad on the head. Blood stained Dad's head and seaped through his fingers. Another scream pierced the air. I couldn't bare Emerald seeing these things.

Then I realise I'm the one who's screaming...

The men led me to the lady and she pulled me up a set of stairs onto the stage. SHe has an iron grip that wouldn't let go. I kick, I punch. All she does is give me a glare. I look out into the crowd for Caleb's calming smile. But on his face was no smile but the look of fear, a look of dread. I do the only thing I can... I close my eyes and shut my mouth tight, not letting another scream burst out...

* * *

**Jason William of age 17: at 07:42 hours in the district 1 town centre,**

" and joining Sterling as the boy tribute of District 1 is... Liam William!" The lady said.

Bloody hell! I grabbed Liam's arm and pulled him towards me. He was shaking and had a tear running down his cheek. I tried to hide him behind me but the Peacekeepers have already found him. They rushed (two or three of them) into the crowd of boys . They tugged at his other arm, pulling him further away from me. I threw a death-stare their way. They pulled a little softer but their grips were tight, leaving red marks on my brother's arm. They were too strong for me. I let go, seeing Liam had gone bright red in the face from the pain. The peacekeepers push him towards the stage. Sterling was still and silent but little sobs escaped. I glance at my parents at the back. They had straight faces, no emotion at all. Right, guess its up to me to save him. AGAIN. I run for the peacekeepers who was behind Liam and lept onto his back. He gives a little yelp just before I cut off his breath. The others spun around at the yelp and held their guns aimed at my chest. SHit! I was getting to reckless. I slowly jumped off the man's back and saw each gun following my every move. I backed away from them, keeping my hands up. Two other peacekeepers grapped my arms and pinned them behind my back. Liam walked on with another straight face.

" Liam!" I shouted suddenly. A burst of adrenalin hit me. I kicked both peacekeepers in the stomach and ran for him. I punched and kicked at anything that got into my way. Liam was trying to get out from the men in white's grip. Then, i crashed right in a peacekeeper's arm. Oh great. Liam was being dragged onto the stage. I needed him. I couldn't lose him now. My parents need him...

"I VOLUNTEER, **I VOLUNTEER**." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The peacekeeper loosened his grip on me. The lady stared down at me with those big clear blue eyes of her's.

" I volunteer as tribute instead of my brother!" I said, more steadily this time. The lady gave me a glare. I thought she would order the peacekeeper to blow my head off with a bullet but she nodded her head at the peacekeepers holding Liam down. They released him instantly. He ran to me but his face was not filled with relief but dread. dread for me.

" Take care of Mum and Dad, okay. I'll be home sooner before you know it. If I am not, you'll be fine on your own.I'll try my best but i might not make it. Okay?" I whispered in my brother's ear.

" Promise you'll try to win. Promise me that. PROMISE ME!" Liam said.

I looked into his face. His eyes were watery, his nose had gone red and his face still had the scar, now a white faint line, accross his left cheek, left by the knife I accidently threw at him in training a month ago when he walked into the target range.

" I promise. I swear on my soul that I'll try my hardest." I whispered back. He let me go and trailed back to the crowd of children. I walked up the stairs to the stage wobbly. My legs had turned to rubber like the ones on the end of the arrows we used for practice so they wouldn't hurt when you got shot by one. Sterling stared at me now. I looked her in the eye but the sun was so bright, too bright for me to keep my gaze.

" Here are your tributes for the 21st hunger games, District 1. Sterling Jones and ..." The lady announced, pausing so I could tell her my name.

" Jason. Jason William," I murmured. She glared at me again.

" Sterling Jones and Jason WIlliam!" She pronounced, raising Sterling's and my arm when our names were called.

" Now..." the lady stepped back a step when she finished talking. Sterling instantly sticks out her hand for me to shake. I stepped back a little bit. I wasn't expecting a hand in my face. I stared at the lady. SHe glared another one of her famous glares at me. OH FINE. I'LL SHAKE HER HAND! I trained for ages for this, every year, every month, everyday... and Its all comes down to either I shake her hand or not? I shook her hand with a bit more force than I should have. STerling pulls back her hand with a grimace.

" Happy hunger games District 1, and may the odds be ever in you favour," The lady said before she swept us into a flying aircraft.

Plans start coming into my head. All the past hard work hit me in the brains. All the skills in close combat that I didn't get, the tips on how to find water underground, running-how putting both hands on you head helps to make a stitch thats just below your ribs disappear, and climbing, wacks me straight in the face. I sneak a look at Sterling. She's calmer now but I didn't know much about her. Rule number one: Always know your opponents, their strengths and witnesses. I thank my coaches for training me for the games.

My name is Jason William and i've trained my whole life for this game. I'll win it for my brother, i promised. As the lady said, happy hunger games and may the odds...be ever... in you favour.

* * *

**YAY I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Sorry i didn't write much for Sterling and to the people who created Sterling and Jason, I hope they sound like what you have imagined! Sooooooooooooooo keep up the reviews and I'll keep on writing. Favourite this story, favourite me as an author, review, Pm, sleep, talk, write, eat... etc. AHHH. I suck at ending stuff so I'm going to write a random word and that will be the last thing you read on this page... (other than the review button down there somewhere)**

**So...**

**Pizza :)**

* * *

**After thought: " Pizza, Really?. I end a story with pizza? Pizza. Pizza, Pizza. PPPPP-IIIIII-ZZZZ-AAAAA...dftgyhujiko (wiping drool off kepboard and the backspace button is too far to reach*)**

***reminder to complain to computer companies to change the keyboard so the backspace button is actually REACHABLE***

**SIGH... the good old pizza days... :)**


	5. 2 all who volunteers

**Thank you for your reviews! To those who like me ACTUALLY read author notes, you are all awesome! Enjoy, and comment! All flames accepted. After all, it was the mistakes and errors that make us who we are! :)**

* * *

**Laura Green, mother of Madelyn and wife of Jacob, at 1:13 hour in her house:**

Peacekeepers filled the district. They went, so silently that even I did not realise until one of them must of tripped because a yelp could be heard. I sit by the fire, ironing my only daughter's best dress and my husband's uniform. He always go down to the local pub before Madelyn wakes up. My hands are stiff from those years of sitting, doing nothing. The kettles on and i'm preparing breakfast. The sun should be coming up by now but it seems like ages before the town lights up. Everyone is preparing for the worst. Some , like me, don't sleep at all before reaping day while others with no family and no hope, wonder through the street with no heart. I hope for the best for Madelyn. May the odds be with us, may them be in my family's favour...

* * *

**Madelyn Green of age 15 at 1:49 hour in her bedroom on the 2nd storey:**

**"**What do I wear?" I shout over the steady hum of the oven. I seem to be running out of dresses lately. Laura rushes up to me and pulls back a piece of loose hair behind her ear. I've always called my mother Laura rather than just plain 'mum'. The same with my dad, Jacob. She holds a white dress in her arms, presenting it to me.

"It's warm," I declared out loud. Laura nods. Her bun comes apart and her hair falls gently to her shoulders. I look so much like her. The same hair colour (light blonde), eyes (blue), nose and lips.

" I was up all night ironing, darling. You should hurry. You only have about 10 minutes to get dress, eat and run down to the town centre." Laura replied, glancing around my bedroom, probably deciding if it needs to be cleaned again. She leaves, closing the door with a THUD behind her. The dress was soft, made of cotton and must have cost a lot. It had frills along the edge of the dress. The straps were covered with frills too. The dress was too loose around my waist so I grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around. I ended with a bow at the back. The cloth was white so it didn't mess up the colours. I braid my hair back with a pink ribbon and ran downstairs. A tomato and cheese sandwich wait on a silver plate with a glass of orange juice. Laura has a grim look on her face.

" Jacob's not back yet but there's no time to wait. We have five minutes and it takes six to walk to the centre. Eat your breakfast on the way there. Have you got everything?" Laura asked. She looked up and down at me. Her face instantly softens and the wrinkles slowly disappear.

" You look lovely Madelyn, i wish Jacob was here to see you," she says fixing the dress up. As if on cue, Jacob walks in through the door with a wobble in his step. Laura's face goes back into worries.

" Where have YOU been all night? Oh never mind! Look at the time. Hurry, hurry. Get your things and go. You don't want to be late," Laura ushers us out of the door. Jacob's face is slightly red and he seems to have trouble standing.

" Oh c'mon Jake, you know the rules. I have to be there, and so do the both of you!" I tell Jacob. Laura rushes through the door with her handbag and locks the house. She helps Jacob walk and I run infront, stopping here and there for them to catch up.

" Welcome, welcome. I see we are all ready and gearing to go!" A voice boomed in the distance. Oh damn it! We're going to get killed for being late. LITERALLY. We all arrive in the centre just in time to see the Peacekeepers marking everyone off. My parents wait on the side with other adults. The 15 year old female' line was in the middle. I jump into the queue and wait for my turn. Soon the needle went into my finger and I was led to the rest of the group. My name is only been in the draw 3 times. I know I have a really rare chance of getting reaped. I also don't have to worry about any siblings being reaped for I am an only child. And I have been trained since 7 for this game. I stand leisurely looking out into the chaos of frantic parents, crying children and grim-faced people. Our escort taps the microphone twice and clears her throat. Everyday Capitol people behaviour; thinking they deserve more attention then the rest of us.

"hello, hello everyone. What a bright day. Before we start, I have a short clip bought to you all from the Capitol. President Snow has agreed that District 2 will be granted a year supply of grain and fruit as thanks for your help and support of providing Panem with Peacekeepers! Now please pay your attention to this clip," Our escort announced. A short film lit up the centre. The centre was really the middle of the masonry market. Snow started speaking, about war and how the 13 districts will pay for their treachery and sacrifice blah blah blah for the hunger games. I've heard this before. They play it at every reaping day. The clip finally finishes and the escort starts talking again.

"Now don't you just love that! Now how 'bout we start with the gentleman this time."

She reaches into the right bowl full of pieces of paper. She digs her hand to the bottom and grabs one. The boys have all tensed up and turned pale.

" And the boy tribute for district 2 entering the 21st Hunger games is..."

* * *

**District 2 escort at 2:17 hours in the D2 town centre:**

I cleared my throat for added tension. OMG how I love this. The faces of grim from the power of my words, and even more, I know who will be entering!

"And the boy tribute for district 2 entering the 21st hunger games is... Samuel Harringmore!"

Nearly all of the boys faces changed to relief.. all but one. He looked about 13, young and scared. I'm guessing he's Samuel Harringmore!

" Samuel, Samuel. Where are you sweetheart?"

The boy slowly steps out of line and walks down the pathway to the stage where I was. He was very timid and was trembling alot. Oh how much I love that expression.

" Now is there any male legible for these games that would like to volunteer for Samuel, to replace him as tribute?"

A man, well I suspected he was a man, raised his hand with a bored expression on his face. A carefree one. Always a joy to watch get killed in the games. I smile warmly at him, beckoning him to step up to the stage. He walks with a little bit of swag. He was tall and looked more of a man then a boy. He had black straight gelled-back hair. His gray eyes looked indifferent, not caring at all.

" And your name is...?" I gestured to him.

" Norman."

"Norman what?"

"Norman Shifter. Or would you like my middle names as well" he added with a smirk.

Arrogant and naive. Always a great combination for tributes!

" No Norman Shifter is enough. I give you, your tribute volunteer: Norman Shifter!" saying the last sentence into the microphone. I nodded to Samuel ,that he was allowed to leave and he ran down into the crowd. Smart boy.

" Now for the girls..." I added a pause at the end for exageration. I sink my left hand into the left bowl. Closing my eyes i play around with the pieces of paper until one 'jumps' into my hand, grabbing my attention. The paper was smooth and white. With a smile I open it, revealing the name inside.

"And the female tribute is... Ana Devonick!" I ponounced into the microphone. A baby in the background cried. A dark-haired girl shuffled to the pathway.

"Ana, my dear, come along" I beckoned her up the stage.

" Any volunteers for this fine young lady?" I said with my arm aound the poor girl. Everyone was quiet. Suddenly a hand shot up in the middle of the girl's area.

" Come up darling, to the stage and tell us all your name," I said to her through the micophone. The brave yet foolishly stupid girl bounced up the stage. Confident. VERY confident.

" My name is Madelyn Green and I am 15 years old," she said to me.

" District 2, I present you your first every double volunteers and the tributes for this year's hunger game!" I step back allowing them both to see each other. They shook hands, one strong and proud, the other careless and emotionless. A good pair. I lead them both into the train carriage.

I sit down opposite them, motioning them to sit. They slowly and cautiously follow my instruction.

" Congratulations. Now I hope you really embrace this experience. It is an opportunity of a lifetime. You'll have a coach or really a mentor to guide you. If you're ever having trouble realising you have a really slim chance of survival, I'm always free to help you realise that. ANy questions?"

They both shake their head. Then the boy speaks up

" Where's our mentor?" he says.

He's coming soon. Before that I reckon you should relax and enjoy the ride. You might never get the chance to ever again!"

The boy growls at me and leaves the chair. He walks to the doors that connect to the next carriage.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask

" To find our mentor, I want to learn as much as possible" Then he's gone. I look to the girl.

" So..." I tried to brake the silence. She immediately stands up and walks to the door. I stand, blocking her way.

" Look girl, confidence is good. It shows you're strong and ready but too much confidence sparks a fire. And a fire can kill you as easily as a knife in your heart when you're in that arena." I whisper to her.

"So..."

" So contain it."

* * *

**Norman Shifter of age 18 at 2: 57 hour on train carriage no. 6:**

Our mentor was nothing out of the ordinary. A guy down the street, your next door neighbour kind of guy. He was average height, not fat but not anorexic either, still had hair on his head,a bunch on his chin, has 2 eyes, a nose, two ears, and a mouth which can speak 'normally'. Except for the fact he's actually won these games before. I found him finally in the last carriage, the 6th one, playing cards by himself. He only notice that he had company when one of the spare cards i was shuffling flew and knocked the card pack box onto his foot. He was dark-haired like me but he dyed half of it a bright red. He slurred his words together like he was drunk. When he saw me he told me to sit down and threw me a pack of cards to deal. So far I'm still dealing, for the 43rd time and I still haven't go a word out of him about his name, or any HELPFUL advice. I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my cards down on the table, making him jump.

" look buddy, i'm here and a week later I have to fight til' i die. You might not like it but you're here with me so you better start telling me how to survive out there!" I shout in his face. He raises his hands in surrender.

"Youuuu look buddyyyyy, It's onlyyyyy 2 in daaaaaa mornin'. IIII cannn't thinnnk straaaight thad earrrly'n I'm tired of yourrr talk," He grumbles.

"It's nearly three you airhead!"

"Same th'ng" He wobbles to the door to the 5th carriage. I let him go. He's probably had a bad night and didn't wake up at the right end of the bed. The girl from my district enters.

"What do you want?" I stated realising later I sounded just like that mentor.

"We are in so much trouble,"

"you think I don't know that already,"

" When I volunteered I didn't realise how serious this was. I thought it was just entertainment!"

" Well you thought wrong. We both have a 1/26 chance of winning, even less if we suck,"

"Well, I don't suck. I reckon I have a 18/26 chance of winning, maybe even higher,"

" How do you know fo sure?"

" I JUST know,"

Cheers surrounded us as the train finally arrived into the Capitol. Our escort and mentor plus some peacekeepers led us to a building.

" Oh rightta here, you wanna know how to uh win? You get sponsors from people. Make'em like you. Slammin' cards down and yellin' does not make people like you," Our mentor says in my ear when we're walking through the halls.

I nod. I feel this is not the time to argue. I have a feeling I can win. I know martial arts and I'm pretty good at it. Madelyn has been trained though, since 7 and many others would be as well. So I can't win just on that. Maybe I do need the people behind me... and the mentor might not be such an airhead after all.

"Hey, lets start over. Hi I'm Norman," I stick my hand out to the mentor for him to shake.

" And I'm your mentor, Stanley. You're improving," he says, nodding his head my way.

" But you could still do with a smile on your face and throw away that face of boredom" he continues.

I lift the corners of my mouth up.

" Natural is better. Relax your face. You look like a monkey getting hit in the face with tomatoes!"

I laugh at his joke.

" Much better!"

* * *

**YAY... 2 down, 11 to go! I'm so sorry if it takes a long time to get to your tribute but I hAvE to do this! Anyway... Review me if you want me to go through every district's reaping or only do some because I really need some help. You'll also know I changed the games to the 21st to make it easier for me! **

**Question of the week: (to all one directioners!) what comes after 1? **

**Review me the answer and you'll be mentioned in the story, next chapter even if you're wrong. Remember to give me a name (not neccessarily YOUR name but if you want, fine, just don't tell me that!) so I can actually call you something! The person who gets it right will have a section written in their view in the next chap. If no one gets it right, the person who is closest wins. If many answer correctly, the person who is first wins!**

**(Hint: it's not 2, or any other number. The answer is a word with 9 letters!)**

**Good Luck!**


	6. author note and winners!

**The winners of the question competition is balletbarbie AND MKAlza11! Congratulations! You guys will feature in the next chapter which will be set in the capitol! Ceasar Flickerman will be featured as well! Stay tuned! I just wanted to quickly post this out to let you guys know!**

**Thank you for your attention**

**BTW: the answer was direction as in 1 'direction'**


	7. 3 finger salutes

**SO this is a brief (probably brief) chapter in the capitol through Ceasar Flickerman's eyes when he was young. Plus we have the winner's POV as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ceasar Flickerman of age 6 at 2:00 hours in the Capitol, interviewing backstage room:**

I never really 'got' the Hunger games. I thought it was just another piece of technology, of television, of Panem. I never thought it would play such a huge role in my life. But then I didn't understand a lot of things anyway. I was young and adventurous, unlike the days to come, where I'll sit on those turning chairs, interviewing so many who have died a few days after I meet them. Those who make it have changed. They fear everything, they see the dark in everyone but most of all, they can't trust ever again. They forgot how to truely live. I was born days after the reaping day of the 15th hunger games. I watch with my family as those tributes fought and died. I laughed when my family laughed, I cried when my family cried and I learnt to not fear the games, but to embrace it, to enjoy it. I never felt the way they did. When I turned twelve I didn't felt pain or fear like the other children in the districts where they prepare for the worst on Reaping Day. I sat, eating, laughing at their grim faces shown on TV. I never connected... until now. I am six, and now I understand this. My dad interviews the tributes, until one day later on when I will take over and become another part of these games. Today I really see what happens behind the scene.

My dad woke me up at 2 to watch the 21st hunger games reaping day. I sit, watching the screen showing each district's reaping and those who are chosen. They look like regular, happy children. Dad told me to notice each one, to recognise them one by one, to know their strengths and weaknesses, their personality. So far I've realised by the way they walk,talk and shake their hands, the girl from 1 is shy and scared, boy from 1 has been trained, the girl from 2 is confident and the boy from 2 doesn't care. Surely I must feel sad for each of them. Yet my feelings are locked up behing a metal wall, unbreakable and strong as steel. I feel no emotion for them. Dad says good.

"You must not show any liking or disliking when interviewing. You can not reach out to them, and comfort them. If you do, you will get killed,"

The screen lights up with the neon signs and technology filled streets of District 3. A bell rings from the speakers.

" They're starting the reaping process. The camera will zoom into the crowd, filming the most likely candidates for the next game. Elloise will then speak into the microphone, welcoming them all" my dad informed me.

Sure enough the screen shows exactly that. Elloise is my parents' friend. She is an escort for District 3. I know her because she sometimes comes over at our house for dinner. She's neutral, not mean but not nice either but I still dislike her. She has a tone of carelessness, thinking these games are for fun.

Elloise, or as I like to call her The Crow, spoke, addressing the audience. Soon she had drawn a name from what looked like a fishbowl and announced the female tribute of District 1.

" Notice her facial expressions. She is a stern one, and by her name, i believe she will be a strong competitor. " Dad says. The girl had dark brown hair, shoulder lengthed and blue eyes. She must have been about 15 years old, 9 more years older than me. She looked confident, staring straight at the camera without a tear leaking out. Her eyes were crystal blue. She wore clothes that were considered poor for such a rich district. The camera then zoomed onto another girl about the same age who looked like the tribute.

" Shadow Daniels. Remember her name. She will definately be a favourite. I must remember to ask her about that mystery girl. I believe that might have been her twin," Dad said, showing me a folder with Shadow's picture and the mysterious girl's photo. Next to the unknown girl's picture was a name: Meadow Daniels of age 15.

I look back to the TV screen. They were now showing series of segments of what must have been Shadow's family; her mum, dad, older brother, younger sister and her twin. It seems only her and her twin were legible for the games. Her sister must be 11 or younger and her brother must be 19 or older.

" Hey Niccolo, you're on in 10," a man shouted to my father. He nods back.

" Alright Ceasar, I've got to go on camera in 10 minutes. You stay here but you can watch me through the glass panel. How do I look?" Dad asked.

" Fine but your hair might want a final geling session." He laughs.

" Funny. I got to go. Catch you later!" He ruffles my hair.

" 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2..." giving Dad the thumbs up when he could start talking.

" Hello Panem! What a great day today's turning out to be! We've seen District 1 and 2 and now we have 3 broadcasting live. So far our known tributes are from District 1: Sterling Jones and Jason William, from 2 we have: Madelyn Green and Norman Shifter and we just saw District 3's Shadow Daniels as 3's female tribute! Next we have 3's male tribute. Who would it be?"

"Cut! Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful, OK, now switch to camera 17," A man directed the technology crew backstage. The man next to me started pressing a series of buttons. He spoke into an earpiece microphone.

" Camera 17, you're on in 3,2,1..."

* * *

**Eliza in District 3 at 2: 14 hours (MKAlza11):**

I breathed a sigh of relief. I have another year to relax and enjoy without the threat of the Hunger games. I don't know Shadow that well, but I knew Meadow as we both are in the same class for Tech Studies. They had a brother called Jacob and a sister named Helen. I also met their parents. Shadow was a strong feminine warrior and I have no doubt she will go all the way. Unlike Meadow, Shadow was serious and hated corny jokes. She also has a horrible sense of humour and struggled with making friends. Meadow was the social bug out of those two while Shadow stuck to herself. Yet I heard from Meadow that Shadow had a strong fear of being alone. Wierd.

I'm fifthteen and I, like my family dislike even the idea of these ruthless games, let alone the Capitol's joy in watching young people die so harshly. And here i am now, seeing a girl my age being led into a Capitol aircraft preparing to fight for her life. Plus the fact I know her and may never see her again in person. Meadow waves to Shadow, who's on stage. Both of them don't seem anxious or anything. Meadow obviously believes she could win. Or she's trying to convince herself that Shadow can. I turn my head in the direction of the sun, itching to see the faces of Fae and Carter Daniels with their other daughter and son: Helen and Jacob. Carter works as a household electrictian with his son while Fae owns a little shop selling loose parts with the help and support of her family.

I can see my brother in line still anxious. I try smiling at him but he could obviously see the fear for him in my eyes. He rubs his hands together. It's late Autumn and the days are getting colder. I was wearing 4 layers of clothing: A singlet, a shirt, a jumper, than an overcoat. I hoped he wasn't reaped. No one wants to be anyway. Our escort spoke a few words in that heavy Capitol accent. Then she pulled a piece of paper out. _Please don't be my brother, please don't make it him!_

" And the 2nd tribute of District 3 is... Tyler Sedrick!" The escort said.

I let out my breath. My brother wasn't the tribute! Then my heart sank. Tyler. Poor Tyler. He was my brother's friend. He was nervous, but I knew he would win. He might be young, at only 12 yrs old, but he's clever, more clever than you'll expect him to be. He'll be able to come out alive without killing a single person. He knows how to do that. His father, Abraham was weeping in his hat. They both lost Tyler's mum to an explosion. They've stuck together ever since, supporting each other when the times were rough. Tyler's short curly black hair was from his mother, while his eyes were brown like Abraham's. I wish Tyler the best for the games.

But I know he won't need it. After all, what kind of 12 year old can finish a memory game in 10 seconds flat?

* * *

**Ruthie, age 13, 2 : 19 hours in the Capitol (balletbarbie)**

I memorised every line the escorts say from the 'welcome welcome' bit to the famous 'May the odds be ever in your favour'. And here I am, watching the 21st Hunger games, imitating the escort of District 3 as she announces the male tribute. My sister turns the screen up to full volume to drown out my voice. I do the thing that annoys her the most: Scream the lines out.

"**DISTRICT TWO, I GIVE YOU YOUR TRIBUTES: SHADOW DANIELS AND TYLER SEDRICK!"**

She leaves. FINALLY. I have the whole 5 seater couch to myself. I fill the bowl infront of me with instant popcorn. Dad's in the background whistling the four-note tune that they always play when the Hunger games program switches to commercial ads. Most of the commercials are stuff like 'sponsor your district tribute' or 'visit the arena used for the previous hunger games'. As a family thing we do, my sister, dad, mum and I visit every arena on the first day it opens, even if it's a school day. The Hunger Games is apart of the lifestyle we live. The screen flickers to the interview room in the Capitol. I arrange my position so I'm 100 percent comfortable. The interview man, Niccolo, the dad of a boy I know, spoke to the camera.

"And that was District 3. Now the Capitol has generously donated some clips of the last year games which you can buy for a low price! Hurry because we only have limited stock!"

Yeah right, the clips cost about a whole apartment, believe me, I've checked! The camera videos some of the prep team and the mentors waiting in the train carriage to meet their tributes.

" Lets see some of the highlights last year!"

The screen turns into mountains. A girl and a boy is fighting with weapons. Seconds later the girl falls to the ground, dead, with a wound in her heart. The snow around her is blood red. The boy takes the girls jacket and belongings and fled. The camera image changes. Two boys fight in the water with knives. Then one boy is dragged underwater by a creature. His body is shown as a skeleton lying on the sandy beach. Then a girl and boy fight in the trees. They are close to the forcefield that surrounds the arena. The girl has an arrow and a bow while the boy has a sword. The girl shoots her 2nd last arrow at the boy but he ducks. The girl loads her last one. She pulls the string back, aiming for his heart. Then suddenly she turns arround and shoots at the forcefield. The arrow hits the field, then bounces back. The girl ducks, the arrow flying over her head and dug itself into the surprised boy's stomach. The girl then finishes him off with the sword.

" And of course the last clip we saw there was of our last year's victor: Lana Michiamo, fighting and triumphing against our runner up, Addam Trahk. And in the room herself is our very own: Lana Michiamo!"

A 19 year old girl entered the room in a pretty pink dress.

" Hello Lana! How's the year been for you? All good in District 4?" Niccolo asked.

" Beautiful, absolutely beautiful and definately peaceful!" Lana replied.

" You were 18 years old when you entered am I correct?"

" Yes, I was 18. My 19th birthday party was last month"

" Incredible. So have you got any tips for our tributes this year?"

" Yep, I do. Most of you want a weapon to defend yourself but the truth is the nature can kill you much more quicker than a sword or knife can. Sometimes you can even use the things around you to help you win. Like how I used the force field to beat Addam"

" Thank you very much Lana. I hope to see you again soon!' Lana leaves after hugging Niccolo.

" Ruthie. Move over. And get your feet off the couch. I deserve to see Lana. I was the one who bet with you that Lana would win!" My sister yells at me.

" Fine, fine. It's over anyway," I said, leaving the living room. I walk up to my bedroom. It had the best view you can ever imagine. I could see the Hunger Games Department building and President Snow's office. I thought about what he would be doing now. Maybe organising the games, or planning out the arena... and then I imagined something horrible.

He was planning the tributes' death.

The image of the boy who came 2nd flashed in my mind. He's eyes were open, his mouth in an 'o' shape. He had an arrow in his stomach and a sword in his heart.

I hate to think what Snow had planned for this year...

* * *

**Tyler Sedrick, age 12 at 2:31 hours in train carriage 5:**

I can't think straight. My mind has gone blank, nothing, dead. I keep remembering the boy in our district who went in last year and how he died. But nothing is working for me today. My head's in pixieland, my hands and feet are numb, my throat is sore, I have a blocked nose and I feel cold as ice. The train ride didn't help at all. Apparently the heater broke down and the train is even colder than outside. The window is frosty and the view outside was blurry. Shadow sit opposite me staring out the window like there was a better view than just frost outside. She sits still through the ride but I know her mind was doing more thinking than her body moving. She was thinking of her family (by the way her eyes are warm and moist) and our district (her mouth sometimes curls up into a small smile). She might have as well thought of joyful memories from the way she would sometimes absent-mindedly laugh or sigh happily. But now and then her whole body would sag or shiver in the thought of the future and her time in the arena. I couldn't blame her for fearing the games. My name has only been in the draw once and I was lucky enough to be picked.

I've never needed to kill anyone let alone want to. Shadow would have no trouble with that. She's fierce and might not be trained, but she is stronger than most girls and boys. But I have my brain. The brain that might save me from death. The brain that can think of a way to survive without lifting a weapon to attack. I'll only use it in defence, to protect myself.

" We're nearly there!" My mentor announced. She's happy and excited while Shadow and I sit waiting , expectiong the worst. Out there were animals, peoples, careers, ready to sacrifice you for their own survival, all in the idea of entertainment. I have to fight infront of a camera, a crowd, my family, strangers but most importantly President Snow. He would do anything for a good show and not killing anyone at all and winning would make him ferocious. He would kill me off if he knew my plan. He's deadly but silent. A silent killer: always the most dangerous killers.

The train stopped infront of a crowd of brightly dressed people in wigs and heavy make-up waving at me. I managed a smile back. In the corner of my eye, I saw Shadow glaring at them. I would have continued smiling and waving except for the fact I remembered what they were cheering for.

My death.

Then the face of the boy who was tribute last year from our district falshed through my mind.

He died...by stabbing himself in the heart in the games...

* * *

**I"m really sorry if this took ages ! I was kind of busy with school and everything! Anyway District 3 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm trying to change every reaping differently so it's not all boring and the same thing! **

**SO... Tell me if it needs inproving or it's OK or something! I'm freaking out for my reports. 3 WEEKS UNTIL WINTER HOLIDAYS! YAY!**

**To everyone who celebrates the 'Queen's Birthday' Happy 'Queens Bday!'**

**Peace out...**


	8. 4 note tune

**Niccolo Flickerman in the interview room:**

" So that was District 3's reaping with Shadow Daniels and Tyler Sedrick as their tributes! Now don't go anywhere! After we watch all reapings from every district, we've got a special segment of the parades to everyone who couldn't make it to see them live! Stay tuned!"

"And CUT!" the games director man said. I smile at him.

"Magnifico. Brillllllliant! Absolutely brilliant! I have no idea Mr Flickerman, how you can charm Panem like that!"

"oh it's really nothing. I just have that, you know, charm!" giving one of my best smiles at him.

Ceasar's staring at the control people who are figetting with their equipment so they can change the screen to one of the District's camera crew. I signal for Ceasar to come up on stage. He walks cautiously, looking around the stage before staring at me with a curious look.

"Come here Ceasar. Soon this will be your job. To welcome the tributes, to charm Panem. Show me your biggest and brightest smile!" I say to him. The corners of his mouth lifts up and a set of shining white teeth are revealed. The two front tooth were not there since he already started growing his adult teeth.

" beautiful, be-au-ti-ful!' I say, wavin my hand about in time with my words.

"Daddy?"

"mmhm"

"When can I start doing that?"

"Start being the interviewer? When you're old enough to."

" When's that?"

"You've got a long way to go. Enjoy your freedom while you can!"

"But I'm bored!"

"You don't know the meaning of bored yet!"

"Yeh, I do. It means doing nothing!"

"You're doing something. YOu're breathing, you're talking, you're..."

"No. I mean something fun!"

"Fun? You think this is fun!"

" It's better than nothing,"

" Nothing is more funner. You have more time on you're hands." Ceasar looks down at his small hands .

"I can't see any time on my hands!" I smiled.

" Silly! It's a metaphor!" I said whilst tickling him. He squirmed in my arms.

"Hey Flickerman, you're on in 2!"

I glance up at the man who spoke. He nods at me, waiting for my reply. I nod back. He then leaves.

' Oh right Ceasar, I've got to go on screen . See you in the controls room."

" No! I'm staying here!" he crossed his arms.

"Flickerman! In 20 seconds!" the director spoke into my earpiece. I nod.

"Alright you can stay. But behave!" Ceasar nods and settles down on my lap.

" He's staying," I shout to the controls room. They all nod, recieving my message.

"5,4,3,2..."

" Hello Panem. Let's..."

* * *

**Oscar Jacob, brother to Caroline and Kaitlyn, son to Mary and Daniel, at town centre:**

I don't need to worry anymore. Last year was my last. I'm 19 now and no longer in the running to be a tribute. But my heart is still filled with fear. Fear for my two younger sisters. Caroline's 14 and Kaitlyn is 16. They're both young. I'm standing on the out side of the square watching my sisters being pushed around by Peacekeepers. Mary and Daniel are with me, supporting each other. They're my parents and they've had suffered more than I have. They had to watch me and my siblings go through this rediculous way of entertainment. That's why Mary spent some money in training Kaitlyn for the games. She only could afford one lesson per month but what she learnt was enough to protect her. Then Kaitlyn would teach Caroline some skills. Now they stand in fear for the tributes to be revealed. The escort was a man this year. He wore a blue winter's coat. It looked to be made out of real wolf fur. He also wore somekind of mask on his face with wolf prints. His eyes were black as death and showed tiny blood spots on the pupil. He had a husky, deep voice that boomed around the square even without the help of the microphone. He was truly terrifying.

" May I now draw the 21st female tribute to be going into the games from this District..." He shoved his huge hand into a glass sphere and pulled out a piece of paper. Well technically, TRIED to pull out the piece of paper. His hands were too big for the sphere. The glove he was wearing was dark blue and way to thick. In the end he broke the sphere by yanking his hand out. Millions of pieces of paper littered the stage. All the paper was blown around by the wind. All...except one. That one was trapped in the man's grip. He held onto it and when the wind died down, he slowly loosened his grip to unleash the name written on.

He licked his lips and his eyes darted around the paper like he was memorising the name. His lips moved in time with the words, slowly repeating the name to get it right. When he finally lifted his eyes from the paper, they were bloodshot. His lips curled up in an uncomfortable way. Many of the children shivered undered the cold glare. He glanced at the girls' crowd, eyes flickering across every face like he was searching for one that matched the name. The his eyes would stop, from time to time to take in every detail about a particular girl who he thought matched the name. His eyes flicked up, to the back of the square. He scanned the parent's faces for one that looked like a relative to his candidates' face. His eyes lingered a little longer on my parents then releasing them from his spell and shifting his gaze... to me.

His eyes travelled past me on to someone else. I breathed a sigh of relief. The person he believes is the tribute isn't one of my sisters.

But then his eyes trailed back to meet mine. They move up and down, like quick brushstrokes, taking in everything to my fake gumboots to my messy light brown hair. He glares at me for a while, staring straight into my eyes, looking for fear or any sense of emotion. I seal my lips in a straight line, and stare at him hard. I realised he wore lenses, so his real eye colour were not jet black. He stands, motionless, on the podium with his eyes at me, not blinking at all. I gulped. I couldn't stand it. I averted my eyes to the floor , finding a sudden interest in my old boots. When I looked up again, he's eyes were focusing on others but a small smirk was imprinted on his lips.

" I give you... Kaitlyn Jacob!" he announces, staring right at me, watching my every move. I knew what he wanted, i knew what the Capitol wanted. I stay in the same position, same emotion, no change what so ever. The escort was confused. He obviously thought I was related and would care for the tribute. My heart was beating too fast. But my eyes betrayed none of the fear hidden in my soul. He finally moves onto finding the tribute. Kaitlyn hasn't move from her spot yet.

" Kaitlyn Jacob?" He said in a sweet high-pitched singsong voice.  
" Kaitlyn Jacob. Come up here NOW!" he continued in a growl.

His voice raises the hairs on the back of my neck. Kaitlyn slowly shifts out of line and walks up to the podium, her eyes on the floor. He pulls her up the stage, hurrying her. Her hair comes undone, loose strands fall infront of her face, still young as she has only spent less then 2 decades under the strict rule of Panem. Poor Kaitlyn. I have the sudden urge to tackle the escort man. I could take him down, if i had a weapon but such violence against a high positioned man would end in only punishment for my family and myself.

She suddenly looked up, into my eyes, into Caroline's, into my parents'. She put on a smile as if that would assure us. She's trying put on that indifferent mask again. The one she put on whenever she was teased or got wacked by the wooden swords she used in practice. I smile at her, as if to say 'you can win' but a voice in me reminded how rarely District 4 tributes win, since District 1 or 2 get most of the victors. I risk even a thumbs up at Kaitlyn to give her more support. She nods her head. She got my message. To do her best, never give up, we're there for you all the way. She stands behind the escort as he continues with the reaping. This time before placing his hand in the globe, he took off his gloves. I wish the boy who will be chosen all the best...

because you really don't want to be around her when she's angry.

* * *

**Anna Stevens of age 12, younger sister to Petrel Stevens:**

I shivered. It was starting to get cold here and standing outside with only a short sleeve shirt on definately meant getting the flu. The tribute stood shivering on stage, with her arms wrapped around herself to shield herself from the coldness. Daemon, our escort was sheltered from the worst, in that woollen coat of his. My stomach started growling. Last time I ate must have been 2 days ago. The fish had migrated to somewhere else, so food was even more scarce than before. Petrel only ate berries and small snacks during the week. He was skinnier now, weaker and not much help anymore to the fisherman. He, unlike others his age, was not trained for the games. Our parents died from fire a few years ago. Petrel, being the oldest of us two, worked , cleaning fish and selling them to the markets. Today was his only break day. The reaping.

Daemon pulled out a piece of white parchment. He licked his lips and did his usual routine of searching for the tribute. I do hope it's not Petrel. How can I survive without him? Please, let it be anyone else, just not him. Please...

" Petrel Steven!" Daemon declared. I groaned. I was never lucky. Petrel walked stiffly to the stage, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Look up, boy!" Daemon shouted to him. Petrel reluctantly glanced up at the crowd. I caught his eye. His eyes were sea green, like mine, but his had a dancing light in his. Now it was gone. I couldn't stop staring at him. My eyes didn't blink, thinking that if I did, I might not ever see him again. A hot sizzling tear rolled down my cheeks. The girl next to me patted my shoulder. As if that would comfort me. I was more worried about him getting reaped then me, since he could survive on his own without me, but I couldn't live without him. I was too young to work, and nobody wanted a thin useless girl to help them anyway.

I watched as Petrel and the girl shake hands, both holding grim looks. I suppose the girl had a family too, and they were probably grieving like me.

I wiped away my tears. No, Petrel will come back for me, he will. He can't just...die like that. I always dreamed that Petrel would live in a beautiful house with a family of his own and would die of old age, surrounded by happy memories of the times he shared with them.

Petrel had a chance. He was, before mum and dad died, strong and healthy. He was capable of hard work and never given up on a challenge. He was fit and was light, from the weight he lost by not eating anything. He could easily outrun those bulky District 1 tributes. He was smart, fast in the water and could lift two 5 kilogram bags of flour up 15 flights of stairs in less than 15 minutes. Yes, he could definately win if he put his mind on it.

He WILL win, no matter what. He WILL. Tears were falling down my face again. I wiped them away.

He will win. He CAN'T lose. I won't accept that. HE... WILL ...WIN.

No exceptions.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload! My brain died from overload of tests and everything since Term 2 ended! Anyway, if you find any P's missing from words, that's because I'm writing on a really old laptop and the P won't work unless you push really hard on the button. So i tried using words without P's in them so I won't have to smack the keyboard, but having to write with a name that starts with a P, I nearly killed the laptop.**

**So if you hear a girl yelling something about hating a stupid old laptop while throwing a tantrum, it's probably me! :)**

**I'm really regreting doing like every district's reaping day, because all I'm writing is 13 different views of basically the same thing, just put in 13 different ways of writing the situation.**

**So i might not do every district but that depends on how lazy I'm feeling the day I write...:)**

**BUT... don't freak out, I will write something in every tribute's view. Keep reviewing!**

**BTW: I need 2 more boys for district 10 and 13! so PLZZZZ review some characters for me! If you already have, you can send me more, because you can send as many tribute info thingy's as you like! (now i sound like those overly optimistic people who tries to sell you crappy stuff, and saying it is the best thing you'll ever come across!)**

**YEAH! **

**So... damn! I wrote a way too long author's note and backspace button is way to far so I'll just end it by saying...**

**CHEERIO! **

**(Addition note: The author note was said/written in one breath. If you're really bored, you can try to see how long it takes to say the whole author note. PM/review me the time it took for you to say it all and the person who says it in the shortest time wins... AN IMMAGINARY COOKIE!)**

**(The competition includes saying the additional note thingy and this note too.)**


End file.
